


put a spell on me (please be mine)

by wingedseok



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Pining, Prophecy, Warlock Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Werewolf Lim Changkyun | I.M, Witch Hunter Shin Hoseok | Wonho, bg changki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedseok/pseuds/wingedseok
Summary: Shin Hoseok is the number one witch hunter in all of the Seven Realms, but when he first catches a glimpse of Son Hyunwoo, it is like the heavens above parted just to let this celestial being grace this horrible slice of reality where a king slaughters his own people for the sake of remaining in power.





	put a spell on me (please be mine)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Revel_In_It](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revel_In_It/gifts).



> hello to my prompter! i really, really loved and adored all your prompts and i hope that you like this! it was going to be longer and have a lot more world-building put into it, but then i got busy with work+school so i didn't have the time that i originally planned to have to do just that :( i hope you can forgive me for that and still enjoy this anyway. thank you again! <3
> 
> (also pls ignore any typos! i always triple check things and still end up missing important grammar errors and typos, rip me)
> 
> happy halloween!

It sits heavily on Hoseok's chest.

He holds a life in his hands, one he has been commissioned to wring out and put an end to. One he doesn't want to risk. A life he wishes he had never crossed paths with, to begin with.

But it is still in his hands.

And when he sees him, when he watches the way sunlight makes his skin bronze and how plants of all kinds open up to greet him, Hoseok doesn't think he can go through with it.

Killing Son Hyunwoo cannot be the answer.

 

 

❧

 

 

There is a prophecy older than time itself. Only a few know of its existence and even fewer know of its contents.

Hoseok does not know what it says word for word, but he knows what it means. He knows why it has been kept secret for so long.

The King would have his head if he caught a whiff of Hoseok's knowledge on the subject. Only those in his inner sanctum are meant to know, but Hoseok knows.

Entirely by accident, mind you, but this knowledge still puts his life in danger. So he decided to get close and stay close so that when the King grew suspicious, Hoseok would have a chance of fleeing before his ultimate demise by the King's men.

The amount of money he receives for each commission isn't bad enough to pay for his mother's medical needs by the way. The arrangement works out double for him in the end.

Hoseok's think he could make it a few years out on his own before he is captured and turned in though. He is not the number one witch hunter in all of the Seven Realms for nothing. He has outwitted and outfoxed the most brilliant of magick users in the kingdom. He has more blood on his hands than he could ever have the ability to wash off and he wears that like armor.

He looks as tough as everyone expects him to all so that no one would be dumb enough to mess with him.

All so that he can be left alone just like he wants and just as he has always been.

 

 

❧

 

 

He needs this witch's blood.

It is meant to be used in an immortality potion, but Hoseok doesn't understand how one form of magick is meant to trump another. Is it not wrong to fight fire with fire, after all?

Well, not Hoseok specifically, but the King ordered him too and if Hoseok wants enough money to pay for his mother's medicine, he too wants the High Warlock's blood.

Hoseok knows what is at stake and when he first catches a glimpse of Son Hyunwoo, it is like the heavens above parted just to let this celestial being grace this horrible slice of reality where a king slaughters his own people for the sake of remaining in power. He looks fearsome from afar, fearsome enough to make even Hoseok pause, but when he comes closer and spies from the brush surrounding the witch's cottage, that is the moment he realizes that maybe love does exist after all.

So he keeps his distance. Not because he is afraid of his own feelings, but because he is afraid that he may already be too involved with this particular case than he should be. A lot of things ー _important_ things ー hang in the balance with this and if Hoseok messes up, if he makes one false step, then everything before his very eyes could go up in flames.

He needs this to work.

 

 

❧

 

 

It should not surprise him that soon enough, it all blows up in his face.

After one night when Hyunwoo came out to water his garden and Hoseok noticed how moonbeams danced across his face and how the pixies fluttered about his head like a halo, it became too much. Hoseok retreated even further into the woods and camped out there, making sure that he could still observe the witch this far out and that he remained undetected.

It was fairly easy at first. Hyunwoo had not given any indication up until that point that he noticed Hoseok lurking about at all and the woods were easy to navigate, easy to live off of. Waking up to the sun rising and hearing the birds chirp is enough to make Hoseok feel at peace within himself just like being able to sleep under a blanket made up of stars does. It definitely should have been a warning sign for him, feeling content and happy for once in his life, but he had never expected to underestimate one of his targets in the massive degree that he did Hyunwoo.

On the night of the next full moon, Hoseok goes to bed early and does not wake with the usual warming sunlight slanting across his face. Instead, he wakes up to fur in his mouth and a loud growling by his ear with drool dripping down onto his clothes. Hoseok has seen his fair share of creatures and led too many expeditions not to realize that a werewolf has infiltrated his camp, but before he even gets the chance to come up with a strategy, the mass of fur in his face is being lifted and gently pushed away.

Hoseok sits up and instantly feels calm, his heart rate slowing back down to normal as he catches sight of a glowing Hyunwoo. His dark hair is in its usual bun atop the witch's head and his robes are a light, dusty rose color that complements Hyunwoo's skin tone surprisingly well. There is a smile on his face that only further confuses Hoseok, but what is most confusing of all is the fact that when Hyunwoo turns back to the werewolf and pets it on the head, fear lances right though Hoseok's heart. And it is not the usual fear, it isn't even fear for himself either.

The fear he feels in that moment is for Hyunwoo.

But Hyunwoo shows no hesitation, no fear at all as he continues to pet the wolf while he murmurs something that Hoseok cannot make out to it. It is hypnotizing to watch.

"You really should be more careful."

Hoseok has never heard Hyunwoo speak before and it almost comes as a shock to him when he realizes that the witch just spoke directly to him, but he fights to not let that surprise show on his face as he thinks of something to say in return. Nothing comes though and they continue to listen to the sounds of nightlife in the woods around them as Hoseok carefully avoids Hyunwoo's gaze.

"It's fine if you do not wish to speak just yet," Hyunwoo continues, stepping closer as he does. "I only want to make sure that you are okay. You can shake your head yes or no."

His voice is so calm, Hoseok thinks, calm enough to tame even the wildest of cats. Or dogs, whatever. What matters is that Hyunwoo is awaiting a response and even if Hoseok did not know who this witch was prior to tonight, he would still be unable to deny him anything that he wanted.

So he nods his head and feels something sizzling just beneath his skin that leaves him feeling breathless as he finally looks up to meet Hyunwoo's gaze and finds them twinkling just like the stars high up above them.

"Good. Come along then."

 

 

❧

 

 

"I still don't think he should be here, Alpha."

Hoseok has grown tired of hearing the same phrase leave Changkyun's lips for the past few hours and though Hoseok is sure that Hyunwoo is not able to look anything other than composed and compassionate at all times, he is sure that Hyunwoo feels the same.

"Are you doubting my judgment, pup?" Hyunwoo asks with a smile on his face that does not match the steely tone of his voice.

Changkyun bares his teeth at Hoseok when their eyes meet but quickly diverts his attention back to Hyunwoo. "Not at all. I just don't trust him. I can smellー"

"I am perfectly aware of what you smell on him, Changkyun. But I am your elder, your Alpha, and your High Warlock, am I not?" Hyunwoo cuts him off, the glow over his skin darkening ever-so-slightly.

"Of course!" Changkyun yelps, his young face flushing as he bends his head down in a clear sign of submission. "I'm sorry, Alpha. I spoke out of line."

Hyunwoo sighs and his smile softens enough to turn Hoseok's insides into mush. "All is forgiven, pup. Now hurry home, Kihyun must be missing you."

Changkyun looks unwilling to go, but to Hoseok's relief, he only nods and leaves Hyunwoo's cottage quickly enough. Hyunwoo visibly relaxes once the werewolf has left and Hoseok is left studying him as if he will never get the chance to do so again. Hyunwoo's face is soft, there is no better description than that, but his softness is something other men would be too proud and arrogant to embrace the same way Hyunwoo does, unknowingly or not. His hair is out of its bun, longer than it was before and a shade lighter, but his skin is the same tan it always is due to working on his garden under the relentless sun. Hyunwoo's beauty is almost too much to bear for Hoseok's frail heart.

"I apologize for Changkyun," Hyunwoo's voice is almost as soft as his face, but fuller, the sound of it rich. "Werewolves are very territorial and I _told_ him you were out there beforehand, but he didn't listen."

Hoseok almost chokes, his eyes blowing wide as he gapes at Hyunwoo. "Youー!"

Hyunwoo only smiles. "You're not _that_ great of a witch hunter, you know. I mean, who in their right mind falls in love with their target?"

"What?" Hoseok croaks, his heart falling to the floor with each word Hyunwoo speaks.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm flattered. You're very handsome and the pixies like you, but I don't know anything about you," Hyunwoo continues as if Hoseok had not spoken at all.

Hoseok clears his throat and tries again now that Hyunwoo is looking expectantly at him. "How do you know any of that?"

Hyunwoo's smile curls around the edges, a twinkle in his eyes that sets alarm bells off in Hoseok's head. "I know everything that goes on in my forest. Also, the pixies will rat out anybody for some sugar water. Plus, I always knew it would be you who the King would decide to send."

Hoseok blinks at him, not knowing what to say now. Hyunwoo is obviously patient enough to wait it out, but there is something in the tone of his voice that just doesn't sit right with Hoseok at all.

"You know about the prophecy?" Hoseok asks in a hoarse whisper that even he can barely hear.

"Of course. It _is_ about me, after all," Hyunwoo chuckles before he tilts his head and lets his smile simmer. "You could stay here with me if you want."

Hoseok's heart stops. His breath freezes in his lungs as he stares at Hyunwoo across the room, trying to figure out if this is real life or if the werewolf really did eat him. Just thinking about the latter leaves Hoseok feeling irritated that a simple werewolf did him in after all that he has faced already. He has never been faced with this though. Hyunwoo is just too good to be true... Not to mention that Hoseok cannot abandon his mother.

"Butー"

"I can brew your mother's medicine here and have her set up in a cottage in the village nearby where many of my friends would be able to look out for her and protect her from any harm. You don't have to worry about that," Hyunwoo says without missing a beat, waving his hand to make two mugs float towards the table. "The King would never find either of you if you decided to stay."

"How do you know any of this?"

Hyunwoo smirks. "Magick."

Hoseok knows that is not too far-fetched, but the amused grin on Hyunwoo's face makes him edgy. So he decides to press on.

"And the rest?"

"I'm friends with an Oracle. She told me you were coming a long time ago, Hoseok."

A pinch to Hoseok's thigh quickly proves to him that this is real life after all and when Hyunwoo chuckles at the incredulous look on his face, Hoseok can't help the way his heart stutters in his chest. He is too far gone to care anymore.

Hoseok absolutely cannot and _will_ not hunt Hyunwoo down for the sake of the King.

He holds a life in his hands and for once, he is deciding to nurture it instead of killing it off like he usually would. Fuck the King and his evil ways anyway, Hoseok is not scared of him anymore. Even if Hyunwoo knows that Hoseok is in love with him, even if Hyunwoo is the key to this entire mess or not, Hoseok will protect him with his life now.

(Hyunwoo is not surprised, his Oracle friend, Bora, had already shown him and Hoseok living a happy life together and even if he does not love Hoseok right now, they will always have time after the Great Battle of Magick and Demons to fulfill the bright future Hyunwoo was shown a long time ago.)

 

 

❧

 

 

 _On the night of the red moon,_  
_the High Warlock will put_  
_the Evil King's reign to an end_    
_through hate or love_  
_and the kingdom will rejoice_  
_because what was wrong_  
_is now set right._  
_The High Warlock has only one choice_  
_and all must pray to the heavens above_  
_for his will to not bend._  

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! yell about showho with me on twt [@wingedseok](https://twitter.com/wingedseok) and [tumblr](https://hungline.tumblr.com)


End file.
